


Long-suffering Friendship

by godaime_obito



Series: Tumblr Stuff [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 05:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16112138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godaime_obito/pseuds/godaime_obito
Summary: "i’m best friends with your brother and when we were face-chatting you walked past in your boxers and bent over to pick something up and i tried averting my eyes but that ass" For Kakaobi? After you posted the other fic with obito being a gardener i have fallen in love with Kakashi not being able to stop staring at his ass





	Long-suffering Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> I also like to call this 'can you disown a non-relative' and 'this isn't fucking grindr'

“Kakashi, are you paying attention,” Shisui whines, “What’s the point of using video when we chat if you don’t look at me?”

“You’re just an attention hog,” Kakashi answers, “I can only look at your face so long, you know?”

“Mean! Mean! I’m beautiful,” he shouts, bouncing in his seat to emphasize his words.

Kakashi just rolls his eyes. Shisui was his roommate for a while in college. This always seems to surprise people, ‘He seems young for you to have gone to college together,’ is the general reaction. Whenever this happens he just tells them Shisui only seems young, because he has the maturity of a ten-year-old. He’s his best friend, but he is a bit of a brat.

“If you want me to look at you then you should do something interesting,” Kakashi suggests.

“Interesting? What do you want? A home tour?” Shisui asks.

“Somehow, I doubt there’s anything interesting in your home,” he deadpans.

Shisui stands up in mock outage, moving the camera with him. “I’ll have you know my house is the _most_ interesting.”

“You’re not really going to do a tour are you? Please-”

“Here we have the hallway,” Shisui yells over his pleading, “The best hallway you’ve ever seen! This hole in the plaster is a one-of-a-kind.”

Kakashi doesn’t deserve this. He just wanted to catch up, maybe talk about a book or something. He did not sign up for Shisui’s dramatic house describing. His purposefully inane rants are a form of torture and he knows it.

“Shisui!” he calls with false cheer, desperate to put a stop to this before he gets too carried away. “Let’s talk about the new _Icha Icha_ novel.”

He comes to a sudden stop in the living room, camera pointed to the side and mostly showing the room behind him.

“I don’t read porn,” Shisui deadpans. Someone comes into frame in the background.

“First, _Icha Icha_ is literature, and second, you are a liar. I was your roommate for two years. I’ve seen you read porn,” Kakashi replies.

Whatever Shisui says in response to that he does not hear. While he was defending _Icha Icha_ ’s honor the man in the background bent with his back to the camera to get something off the floor. Even on a camera like this, and at a slight distance, his ass is perfection. Kakashi didn’t know boxer could be that tight, but he’s not complaining. He should probably look away before Shisui notices where he’s looking, but-

“Are you staring at my cousin’s ass?” Too late.

“Haha, what? Nooo. But can I have the name and number of your cousin whose ass I’ve definitely never seen?” Kakashi says, only half-joking.

“You expect me to believe that? You didn’t even stop looking! You are still staring at it,” Shisui complains.

Oh, yeah. He is. Well, it’s not Kakashi’s fault it’s taking him so long to take care of whatever it is on the floor.

“Obito,” Shisui says turning towards his cousin. This causes him and his ass to move out of frame. A shame. “My friend’s ogling your ass. Tell him to fuck off,” he adds.

For a moment, it’s quiet. Then an unfamiliar voice says, “Whether or not I do that depends.”

“On what?” Shisui asks incredulously.

“Is your friend hot,” the voice that must be Obito answers, “because Nagato and I finally broke up last week. So, I’m looking.”

“Oh my god,” he says, “you’re awful.”

“Give me the phone, so I can decide myself if he’s hot.”

“What?! No!”

As Kakashi watches the video makes a series of sudden and random jerks, as they yank the phone around in a struggle. The phone settles for a moment, displaying the back of Shisui’s head wear he appears to be shoved into the carpet. Then it shift’s again and Obito’s face is revealed.

“So? Am I hot,” Kakashi prompts, wiggling his brows.

“Actually, yes,” he says, “What a stroke of luck.”

“Aren’t you going to ask me if I think you’re hot?” he teases.

“Don’t,” Shisui’s muffled voice calls out.

Obito ignores him, and asks it, “Do you think I’m hot?” He does an imitation of Kakashi’s eyebrow wag.

“Like the sun.”

“Horrid flirt,” Obito laughs.

“Are you complaining?” Kakashi asks. He shifts his phone a bit. Just to be sure he’s getting his best angle.

“I wouldn’t say that.”

“This is awful,” Shisui’s voice chimes in again, “Just terrible. You both have bad taste in men. This is the worst day.”

Well out of Shisui, Obito, and Kakashi, two of the three are having a great day. So Kakashi’s pretty sure he’s just biased.

“Maybe we could chat sometime there is less Shisui around,” Obito suggests, “I’ll get your number from his phone.”

“Sounds good to me,” Kakashi replies. This is his lucky week. A new _Icha Icha_ novel and a he gets the number of _the_ hottest guy.

“I hate you both. Friendship over, relative disowned,” Shisui says, finally able to pick himself up off the floor. His pout does not move anyone.


End file.
